mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Koscheck vs. Jeff Joslin
The bout was Jeff Joslin's UFC debut and his last fight since the end of 2006. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Joslin jabbed to the body and dodged a winging right hand. Koscheck was already cut over the eye slightly. He shot and got a double to half-guard. Three thirty-five. Joslin regained guard. Koscheck landed a shoulder strike. Three fifteen left. Joslin tried a sweep. Three minutes. Joslin had the butterflies. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Koscheck landed a short left hand. Two minutes. The ref stood them up. One thirty-five. They were comparing Koscheck to GSP. Joslin landed a right hand and another. Joslin stuffed a double and a single. Koscheck kept driving a double. Joslin stuffed it. Koscheck finally got another double to guard. One fifteen. Koscheck landed a left elbow. One minute. Another left elbow. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Joslin turned for an armbar. He instead worked towards a triangle. The first round ended. 10-9 Kos. The second round began. Joslin landed a very nice inside kick. Another nice one. Four thirty-five. Joslin landed a jab and an inside kick. Four fifteen. Joslin landed another nice inside kick. Four minutes. Koscheck replied with one. Joslin landed a right hand. Another inside kick. Three thirty-five. Koscheck clipped Joslin with a right hand. Three fifteen. Joslin landed an inside kick. Three minutes. Joslin landed an inside kick and stuffed a double. Koscheck worked another relentlessly and got it to guard. Two thirty-five. Koscheck landed a big right elbow. Joslin closed the guard. Two fifteen. 'Do they even have draws in the UFC?' 'We haven't seen one in quite some time.' Haha I wish it were so still. Two minutes. Koscheck landed a right elbow and another one as well. One thirty-five. Another pair of right elbows. The ref stood them up. One fifteen. Koscheck shot for a double. He slammed Joslin to side control. One minute. Joslin regained guard. 'Koscheck is a better wrestler than Matt Hughes.' Thirty-five. Koscheck landed a left elbow and another. Fifteen. Joslin locked up a triangle there. He locked it up completely right as the second round ended. 10-9 Kos. 'Semper fi. UFC rules,' R. Lee Ermey or whoever said between rounds. The third round began. Four thirty-five. Joslin landed an inside kick. Joslin landed a blocked spinning back fist there. Four fifteen. Joslin landed a jab. Four minutes with another jab. Koscheck shot a single. Joslin stuffed it. Koscheck switched to a double. Three thirty-five. He got a slam to side control and landed a hard pair of right elbows. Koscheck tried to mount, got to the butterflies instead. Three fifteen. Koscheck landed a pair of right elbows. Three minutes. Joslin closed guard. Koscheck landed a right elbow. 'Left elbow!' Two thirty-five. Joslin turtled up. Koscheck worked a standing guillotine and dragged Joslin to side control with it landing a right elbow there. Joslin regained half-guard eating three hard left elbows. Two minutes. 'Fuck him up,' the Marines chanted. 'What are they chanting?' 'I think they're cheering something you can't say on TV.' 'Something about him up and it rhymes with a duck.' One thirty-five. Koscheck landed a left elbow and a right hand. A left hand there. A short left elbow. One fifteen as the ref stood them up. Joslin was bloody on the forehead. One minute left. Koscheck got a single to guard. He was cut on the right side of the forehead. Thirty-five. Fifteen. The third round ended. 30-27 Koscheck. Koscheck helped Joslin up.